


Ugly Sweaters and Mistletoe

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya





	Ugly Sweaters and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ugly Sweaters and Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556053) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Stiles sabía que algo estaba mal en el momento en que entró por la puerta de la fiesta y vio a Scott llevando una chaqueta y una corbata, no un suéter de navidad feo.

"-¿Dónde está tu suéter?" -preguntó, levantándose los hombros de su abrigo.

Los ojos de Scott se entrecerraron. –"¿Dónde está tu traje?"

"¡Es una fiesta de suéter feos!" Stiles siseó, mirando rápidamente por la habitación. Todos los demás llevaban trajes y vestidos de cóctel. Mierda. "-¡Eso es lo que me dijiste!"

Scott lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró lejos de la puerta. "Esa es la fiesta de Isaac, y es la próxima semana, ¡esta es la fiesta de recaudación de fondos para el santuario del lobo!"

"Ya sé eso." Stiles tiró conscientemente de su suéter de navidad rojo brillante con una costura de tres lobos aullando a la luna. "-¡Pero no me dijiste que era formal!"

Scott se pasó la mano por la cara. "-¡Oh, Dios mío, amigo, te dije que te aseguraras de que tu traje estuviera limpio!"

Stiles se agitó. "-¡Pensé que era para tu cena de compromiso con Allison!"

Scott gimió y enterró la cara en sus manos. "-Sí, pero fue por esto, ¿Al menos escuchas lo que digo?"

Stiles se puso furioso ante la acusación. "He estado atrapado en el infierno de los finales toda la semana. Tienes suerte de que recordara qué día era."

Scott suspiró." -Bueno, está bien, va a estar bien, sólo ve a tomarte un trago y a unirte y..." Se interrumpió y miró algo por encima del hombro de Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Oh mierda. El señor Argent acaba de encontrar a la Sra. Hale, ve a tomar una copa y yo me aseguraré de que no intenten matarse unos a otros."

Scott huyó, murmurando "mierda, mierda, mierda" bajo su aliento.

"¡Buena suerte!" Stiles lo llamó con una alegre ola, tranquilamente agradecido de que Scott se hubiera distraído.

Se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas, tratando de parecer que no tenía ningún cuidado en el mundo. Más de unas pocas personas lo miraron de reojo, pero Stiles tenía la cabeza alta. Su suéter era perfecto para un santuario de lobo, muchas gracias. Era... un poco menos sofisticado de lo que se suponía que debía ser. Eso estaba bien. Estaba bien.

Ordenó una bebida extremadamente alcohólica y tomó una magdalena, empujando la mitad del chocolate en su boca. Azúcar y licor, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para tratar con esta noche. Después de otro cupcake y otra bebida, él ni siquiera se preocuparía de que estuviera severamente vestido para un recaudador de fondos de fiestas ostentoso.

Stiles capturó un destello de brillantes colores brillantes por el rabillo del ojo y giró en esa dirección. Mierda. Había otro tipo al otro lado de la habitación, de pie cerca de un árbol de Navidad y frunciendo el ceño con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que no había puesto nada en llamas con la fuerza de su fulgor. Su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por ángeles y su barba estaba tan perfectamente cuidada que probablemente tenía diminutas criaturas del bosque que la moldeaban cada mañana.

Pero esa no era la parte más importante, oh no.

La parte más importante era que él también llevaba un suéter feo de navidad.

Stiles apretó el puño con su magdalena. ¡No estaba solo!

Hizo una pausa para el tío fruncido. Sí, se suponía que el ceño fruncido probablemente mantendría a las personas alejadas, pero Stiles nunca había sido aplazado por personas intimidatoriamente calientes. Fue por eso que él y Lydia se llevaron tan bien.

E intimidantemente caliente definitivamente describía a este tipo, santa mierda. Cuanto más se acercaba Stiles, más podía ver que este tipo estaba tan lejos de su liga que ni siquiera era divertido. Pero eso estaba bien! Ambos llevaban suéteres horribles. Tenía una abertura. Ellos podrían unirse. O por lo menos compadecerse de su mala suerte mutua hasta que Stiles dejara escapar algo incómodo y el tipo volviera a la mesa de bebidas y compañeros socialmente más aceptables.

Se acercó al intimidante tipo ceñudo y caliente y levantó su bebida en solidaridad. –"¿También te has olvidado del memorándum?"

Si es posible, la mirada del tipo se intensificó aún más. "–No" -gruñó-.

Stiles ni siquiera sabía que era posible gruñir palabras. "Entonces, ¿por qué llevas el suéter?"

"Perdí una apuesta." El tipo finalmente miró a Stiles. "Contra mi hermana."

Wow, los ojos de este tipo deben ser ilegales. Stiles no estaba seguro de qué color eran aparte de "pálido" y "hermoso", porque podía ver amarillo, verde, marrón y... azul? ¿Estaban sus ojos realmente azules también? Mierda.

Y casi había perdido el hilo de la conversación. "¿Tu hermana?" Repitió Stiles, tomando rápidamente otro trago. "-¿Qué apuesta has perdido contra ella?"

Stiles estaba segura de que se fusionarían. "-Vas a reírte"

Stiles señaló su suéter con su copa. "Ni siquiera tengo una apuesta como excusa, no me di cuenta de que esto era formal, vamos, no me reiré, o, bueno, probablemente lo haré, pero también puedes reírte de mí".

El tipo suspiró y alzó los ojos al cielo, como si orara por la intervención o por Dios para que lo golpeara en el acto. Stiles reconoció esa mirada. Su padre lo hacía mucho. Scott y Melissa también, ahora que lo pensaba.

"Proyecto pasarela", el tipo finalmente dijo.

Stiles parpadeó. "Espera, ¿qué?"

El chico entrecerró los ojos a Stiles, como si lo retara a reírse. "Mi hermana y yo hacemos apuestas en Proyecto pasarela, elegimos quién ganará cada desafío, la persona que pierda tiene que usar un suéter feo para la cena de recaudación de fondos". Bebió lo que había en su taza y murmuró: "-Laura ha ganado los últimos tres años seguidos."

Stiles se mordió los labios para no reír. Él quería reír, pero al mismo tiempo, el tipo tenía una apuesta continua con su hermana sobre un reality show! ¿Qué tan lindo era eso?

Fue entonces que registró el nombre que el tipo había dicho. "-¿Laura, como en Laura Hale?"

El tipo asintió. "Mi hermana mayor."

Las piezas se encajaron en su lugar, y Stiles tendría que enfrentarse al paladar si aún no sostenía los restos de un pastelito. Como era, su rostro se quemó con el fuego de mil soles. "Eres Derek."

Otro asentimiento.

Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Derek, quien literalmente corría con lobos. Stiles lo había visto quizás dos veces cuando había salido al santuario para visitar a Scott, ambas veces desde muy lejos, siempre en una camiseta sucia y pantalones vaqueros destrozados y jugando con jodidos lobos como si fueran cachorros. Era malo y aterrador.

Y ahora Stiles estaba a un pie de distancia del chico y llevaba unos vaqueros apretados y un suéter de navidad verde, que rivalizaba con Stiles por su fealdad, y su pelo se veía suave y rizado alrededor de sus orejas y esa barba era increíble y ¡oh mierda! Ahora Stiles estaba enamorado.

Empujó el resto de su cupcake en su boca para evitar decir algo estúpido y de inmediato se ahogó con él.

Derek dejó su bebida en una mesa cercana y palmeó la espalda de Stiles, su mirada se transformó en algo más cercano a la preocupación. "¿Estás bien, puedes respirar?"

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, todavía cortando los pedacitos de chocolate del cupcake- wow, una manera de hacer una gran primera impresión-y Derek frunció el ceño. "Vamos, vamos a conseguirte un poco de agua."

Llevó a Stiles por el codo hasta la mesa de bebidas y le entregó una servilleta y un vaso de agua. Stiles aceptó ambos con agradecimiento, limpiando la magdalena con la servilleta y tomando del vaso con agua hasta que pudo respirar libremente otra vez.

Se había equivocado antes. Ahora su cara ardía con el fuego de mil soles. Quería fundirse en el suelo. "-Gracias" -dijo débilmente-.

"No hay problema." Derek frotó una mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de Stiles, como si todavía estuviera tratando de ayudar. "-¿Necesitas otro vaso con agua?"

"-No, no, creo que necesito algo mucho más fuerte."

Derek sonrió. Era lo más cercano que Stiles le había visto llegar hasta una sonrisa. "-¿Jack y Coca-Cola?"

"Por favor."

Derek entregó la orden al camarero y regresó un momento después con dos tragos. Le entregó uno a Stiles. "Eres amigo de Scott, ¿verdad?"

Stiles bebió la mitad de él de una sola vez. Ahí. Coraje líquido. Mucho mejor. –"Sí, Stiles Stilinski."

Derek levantó la copa. "Y tú... no perdiste una apuesta", dijo, mirando el suéter de Stiles.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza. "No, este evento se confundió con una fea fiesta de suéter que Scott y yo vamos a la próxima semana en casa de nuestro amigo Isaac".

Los labios de Derek temblaron. –"¿Esa es la Luna de Tres Lobos en forma de suéter de Navidad?"

"-Tal vez, pensé que era apropiado". Stiles luchó contra el impulso de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Veo que tienes ocho lobos tirando del trineo de Santa".

Derek apretó los labios, como si estuviera luchando con una sonrisa. "-Bueno, se comieron los renos."

Stiles lanzó una carcajada y el rostro de Derek se convirtió en una sonrisa real. Mierda. Era como mirar al sol. Stiles iba a tener un maldito ataque al corazón porque Derek Hale era guapo.

"¿Puedo hacer una confesión?" -preguntó Derek, con sus ojos multicolores todavía brillando.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza. "Confiesa."

Derek se inclinó lo suficiente para que Stiles pudiera oler su colonia. "Estoy un poco contento de haber perdido. Odio llevar trajes."

Palpitaciones del corazón. Stiles estaba teniendo palpitaciones del corazón. Golpeó su vaso contra Derek en solidaridad. "-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hombre."

"-¡Derek!"

Stiles miró hacia arriba para ver a una mujer de cabello oscuro con un vestido rojo que se deslizaba hacia ellos. Ella brillaba positivamente con alegría apenas contenida. "¿Quién es tu amigo?"

El ceño en la cara de Derek estaba de vuelta. "Laura, Stiles, Stiles, mi hermana Laura."

"¡Stiles!" -dijo Laura, sonriendo, tendiéndole la mano-. "Es tan maravilloso conocerte oficialmente, te he visto en el santuario varias veces, ¿no?"

"Oh, sí." Stiles le estrechó la mano. "He venido a buscar a Scott a veces."

"-Bueno, deberías venir más seguido" -dijo Laura. "¿Has visto a Derek con los lobos? Si no, necesitas hacerlo, es absolutamente fantástico con ellos".

Derek gimió. "Laura."

"¿Qué? Es cierto."

"Estoy haciendo mi trabajo", dijo Derek, su rostro se volvió adorablemente rosado.

Laura sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. "Y tú lo haces muy bien, ahora calla y permíteme presumir de ti".

Derek seguía tratando de fulminarla, pero el efecto fue arruinado por la mezcla de exasperación y cariño en su rostro.

Laura señaló excitada sobre sus cabezas. "¡Oh mira!"

Stiles lo hizo, y vio que él y Derek estaban de pie bajo un pedazo de muérdago colgando del techo. Oh, mierda.

La sonrisa de Laura se convirtió en una sonrisa. "-Qué lindo, no deben escatimar en la tradición."

Derek parecía que quería incendiarla. "Laura."

"-¡Oh, ahí está mamá!" Laura saludó a los dos. "-¡Los atraparé a los dos más tarde!"

El estómago de Stiles se abalanzó. Bueno, el muérdago no era lo ideal, pero estaban en un tipo de coqueteo, ¿verdad? Tomó otro trago y llamó a su valor. –"Entonces, sobre ese muérdago..."

Derek seguía mirando a Laura. "-Está bien, no tenemos que hacerlo, sólo está siendo Laura."

"Oh." La esperanza que había tenido se desplomó. Por supuesto Derek no querría besarlo. Acababa de ver a Stiles casi matarse con un pastel de chocolate. Nadie querría besarlo después de eso. "-Bueno, bueno, voy a... hacer algo, te veré, Derek."

Stiles huyó antes de que pudiera oír la respuesta de Derek.

**

Stiles se escondió en una de las oficinas desbloqueadas, sentado en el escritorio y tomando lo último de su bebida. Tendría que regresar pronto, aunque sólo fuera para conseguir una recarga y tranquilizar a Scott, él no había desaparecido, pero no tenía que hacerlo todavía.

Uf, fue estúpido sentirse tan malhumorado; sólo había estado hablando con Derek durante unos diez minutos. Estaría bien mañana.

O se debilitaría y pasarían otros tres años. Realmente, fue un lanzamiento en este punto.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió. Stiles abrió la boca para encontrar alguna razón por la que se escondía aquí, pero cualquier intento de mierda murió en su lengua cuando vio que Derek estaba entrando.

Terminó su bebida y saltó del escritorio. "Lo siento, sé que no debía estar aquí, pero me perdí en el camino al baño y..."

"-¿Y solo decidiste quedarte en la oficina?" Derek dijo, el escepticismo pesado en su voz.

Stiles realmente no había pensado en toda la excusa. "Sí."

Derek agachó la cabeza, pero no antes de que Stiles captara el borde de su sonrisa. "-¿De verdad querías besarme?" -preguntó tímidamente.

Stiles se sorprendió de que Derek pudiera ser remotamente tímido. "Yo realmente... ¿te has visto?, hablado contigo durante más de cinco minutos, claro que quería".

Derek levantó entonces la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y llenos de esperanza. "Oh. Um... Me gustaría eso también."

La última parte fue tan rápida, tan tranquila, que Stiles estaba bastante segura de que era una alucinación inducida por el whisky. Su boca se abrió. "¿De verdad?, ¿conmigo, en serio, incluso después de la magdalena?"

Se enfrentó a las palabras que salían de su boca. Realmente era su peor enemigo.

Derek volvió a bajar la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de la boca. "-Sí, incluso después de la magdalena."

Stiles se quedó dónde estaba, con la boca abierta e incapaz de procesar el sí. Derek cerró la distancia entre ellos, acercándose lo suficiente como para correr sus manos sobre los brazos de Stiles.

Stiles se estremeció ante el tacto y se encontró moviéndose en el calor de Derek. Ni siquiera podía culpar al whisky; su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba mareado. "Yo, uh..."

"¿Sí?" Derek susurró, su boca a pocos centímetros de la de Stiles.

La palabra suave dispersó todos los pensamientos de Stiles. "Lo olvidé."

Derek sonrió, y luego se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

Sus labios eran increíblemente suaves, como terciopelo contra la aspereza de su barba. El contraste de textura hizo que Stiles estuviera loco, lo hizo querer arrastrar su rostro por todo el cuerpo de Derek para sentirlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería moverse, sólo quería quedarse ahí con los labios de Derek contra los suyos.

Tentativamente, levantó la mano para pasarla por el pelo de Derek, gimió un poco por lo sedosa que era. Derek dejó caer una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, acercándolo más y profundizando el beso, y Stiles dejó de pensar por completo. Lo único que importaba era la sensación de la lengua de Derek en su boca, el sabor del whisky y la coca-cola y el chocolate, el aroma agudo y picante de la colonia y los suaves ruidos que Derek hacía al besarse.

Se sentía como una eternidad y sólo unos pocos segundos antes de que se separaran a respirar. Stiles descansó la frente con la de él uniéndolas, no queriendo alejarse de donde estaba presionado cerca del cuerpo de Derek. "Eso fue asombroso."

Derek rio en voz baja, un poco sin aliento. "-Sí, definitivamente increíble."

"Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo" -dijo Stiles, enredando los dedos en el cabello de Derek-. "A ver si podemos superar la primera vez."

"Tal vez un par de veces más", sugirió Derek. "-¿Y tal vez uno de esos momentos puede ser después de que te lleve a cenar?"

Stiles sonrió. "-Sí, eso podría arreglarse." Cogió el suéter feo de Derek. –"¿Llevarás este suéter deliciosamente sexy?"

Derek rio entre dientes. "Creo que eso podría arreglarse, ¿te pondrás el tuyo?"

Stiles meneó las cejas. "-Voy a usar lo que quieras, chico grande."

Hizo callar la risa de Derek con otro beso.


End file.
